


semaphore

by marginaliana



Series: Abandoned Britcom Snippets [5]
Category: British Comedy RPF
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginaliana/pseuds/marginaliana
Summary: David can't stop thinking about the kiss.
Relationships: Charlie Brooker/David Mitchell
Series: Abandoned Britcom Snippets [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/766764
Kudos: 17





	semaphore

**Author's Note:**

> A snippet that's not going anywhere so I'm just shoving it out into the world.

It had been a ridiculous moment, of course it had. Two men drunk in a booth in the back of a pub, catching each other's eye in a moment of sudden spark while they were alone at the table. Probably if David could have seen himself from outside, sober, he would have found it mortifying.

Still, in the two weeks since the kiss he hasn't stopped thinking about it: about the flush of heat from Charlie's body against him, the way Charlie had licked his lips before leaning in, the slick rub of his tongue against David's. Even in the middle of meetings sometimes he'll find himself flashing back to it, to Charlie's mouth on his jaw, warm and solid, to Charlie's fingers curled against David's arms as he pulled David closer.

_Fuck_.

Since then neither of them has called the other, or emailed, or even done so much as wave a fucking semaphore flag in each other's direction. This is, David decides, probably a bad sign.

He recognizes, distantly, that it's at least half his own fault – there's nothing stopping him from calling Charlie, nothing at all. Except he just… he just can't. He's reduced to sitting at home and trying not to wank, and then giving in and wanking furiously anyway, just to the memory of Charlie's heavy-lidded eyes, his shuddering eagerness.


End file.
